


The Ballad of Desmond and Alex

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: M/M, Song Parody, The Ballad of Jensen and Jared, Written quickly, this is too silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond and Alex are in love<br/>Don't try to deny<br/>Their epic romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Desmond and Alex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ballad of Jensen and Jared](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/163640) by Virginia Tingley. 



This is a story of two humans

Except that one of them is a virus

And the other's

Got some Isu genes, but never mind

The point is I ship it

Here it goes you guys, here's their love story.

 

Alex has this girlfriend and he likes her sure he does

'Cause she's a scientist

And hey, he loves science, and parkour, and flying helicopters, and Desmond....

 

Because...

Desmond and Alex are in love

Don't try to deny their epic romance

Desmond and Alex are in love

Even Nolan North can see

Which is why he's in both of the games even though he's just a nameless background character in Prototype.....

 

Alex's prettier than your average guy

Maybe he's consumed almost every hottie in show biz

Wait, he hasn't?

He looked like that all along?

Oh well, anyway

 

Everybody knows that...

Desmond and Alex are in love

Don't try to deny

Their epic romance

 

Desmond and Alex are in love

As sure as Ubisoft

Will release another AC next year and it may or may not be canon compliant with their previous games....

But that's okay


End file.
